Era
by De-gnome
Summary: Three important moments in Merlin's life after his arrival in Camelot that represent the change of eras. Warning: Features people being sentenced to execution, People dying. Pairings: Arthur/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen
1. End of An Era

It was the worst day of Merlin life. Part of him blamed Arthur. Blamed him for marrying her. blamed him for not annulling the marriage.

But No.

It was no one's fault.

* * *

At the time they got married Arthur and Gwen loved each other. It was only after they had fallen _out_ of love that Lancelot moved into the picture.

Arthur had known had told her to go to him. She had. Arthur had asked Merlin to come to him. He had.

And yet he had not annulled the marriage. Merlin asked him why. Arthur had told him they did not have a reason for annulment. The only reason they could give would mean Guinevere being executed for high treason.

He told Merlin that if he wanted him to, he could find a way to annul the marriage. Merlin told him no. So had Gwen, So had Lance. They all knew that Camelot needed both Arthur and Gwen. Especially if Arthur should one day not return from a battle or a hunt.

And it became the worst-kept secret in Camelot's history. Everyone knew the queen spent her nights with the First Knight. And the King Spent his nights with the Court Sorcerer. Everyone who did not care knew and for almost four years they kept the secret from all who would not allow the two couples their happiness.

But then eleven days ago, a servant to a visiting noble had seen Gwen enter Lance's chambers and told her Lord who told the council and the ball was sent in motion.

Lancelot was exiled. Merlin remembered the King's words clearly, "If you return my knight will be forced to attack you. And don't think of trying to save her the east and west entrances will be too well guarded. And the dungeons will be made impossible to get into."

Not that Lancelot was stupid. As First Knight he had been in charge of security and the guard.

Many had objected to this sentence, including Arthur and Merlin. She had told Arthur that it was not his fault and had thanked him for giving her those years with Lancelot. She asked Merlin if he could help with the pain, and perhaps her passing when the time came. Merlin had promised he would.

* * *

All that leading to this moment. Gwen being brought into the courtyard to be burnt at the stake with the charge of high treason.

She pulled her arm out of the guard's hands and marched to the pyre, raising her arms to the executioner to be lifted up. He pulled her up and tied her to the stake, before jumping off.

The men with torches looked to Arthur for the command. Arthur who was as white as he had been after the Questing beast's bite all those years ago.

Merlin grabbed his hand, to comfort him ass much as to have arthur's comfort. Arthur glanced at him a terrified expression in his eye, a look that he was certain was reflected in Merlin's.

He looked at the Men and nodded, giving the command to end his friend's life. They lowered their torches. All but one hesitating. Arthur was not the only royal loved by the people.

As the flames climbed higher, a clattering of hooves on cobblestones in the north enterance was heard and people's attention drawn from Gwen, if just for a moment.

Someone cried "Lancelot! It's Sir Lancelot."

Merlin heard Arthur's muttered, "Good timing," and couldn't help but agree.

The crowd parted to allow him access to the queen. Merlin would later discover Lancelot had not even told them to move, only drawing his sword once he reached the pyre. Like Merlin and Arthur, they also did not want to see the queen burn.

Later Arthur would lecture his knights on their slowness and clumsiness with a smile. After all, Gawain had never tripped over his sword before.

Merlin did not see the fumbling, lazy knights he was too busy asking the rain to come. And come it did, in torrents, decreasing visibility, hearing and, of course, the flames.

When the rain cleared the pyre was there, but the Queen was gone as was Sir Lancelot.

It would be five years before Merlin would see either of his two friends again.


	2. Let Him Go

"Arthur!"

Her call was so different to the rage fuelled screams of the past, yet still Merlin had raised his hand instinctively to create a shield before he realised what that call sounded like.

It was not the call of an enemy to another. Not full of hatred or anger, but fear and anguish.

The spell must have worked. After fighting Morgana – or Morgan Le Fay as he had renamed herself – over the years, he had finally discovered during their previous fight, that her action was not completely off her own volition.

_The way she had shook her head as if disoriented and then squinted up at Merlin confusion in the eyes, "Merlin why?- Arthur, Oh god I did that!" He had not known what 'that' was, nor did he have time to ponder it as her eyes changed back to their misty (Misty! Why had he not noticed during all their previous battles?) colour and she straightened, once more the fearsome Morgan Le Fay. Once more his enemy._

"Merlin." Her terrified call brought all his attention back to her "Merlin you will be too late. You both will." Again she spoke as she had to him on previous occasions. But he could tell that this time it was not a threat but a warning.

With one final glance at the woman who had for so long been an enemy he transported himself to the battle, just in time to see Arthur being struck down by Mordred at the same time he struck Mordred. Arthur staggered back and colapsed. There was a pause in the battle as the leaders fell. The knight in red hesitated for a moment before listening to the orders of another, newly arrived knight.

"Lancelot." Merlin should have known the Knight would be here fighting side by side with Arthur here at his greatest battle. _You will be too late. You both will_.

He was too late to save him with magic, Lancelot too late to save him with his sword. For getting his magic he ran to Arthur as any friend would. Kneeling behind him, he brought Arthur's head and shoulders onto his lap. "Merlin," his King coughed, "you're here."

"Of course I am you prat"

"I thought you-"

"I blasted Mordred's magic from her. Morgana saw you fall. So I came."

"Thank you."

"For being here? Don't be stupid." Merlin scolded him, trying to stop his voice from cracking. He was unsuccessful.

Arthur raised his eyes to meet Merlin's. "No, for saving my sister." Merlin almost snorted. Even on his deathbed his first concern is for those he consideres under hiis protection.

Merlin barely registered the cheer that went up. He looked around. The victors wore the Camelot Red. All save one. The cheer faltered as they turned to their fallen king and the former First Knight stepped forward towards Merlin and Arthur.

"My liege." The knight knelt next to the two friends and bowed his head as much as he could to a man on his back.

"Lancelot. Nice timing." Merlin wanted to scold Arthur for talking too much but he held back. After four years in exile, Lancelot could not have picked a better time to return to his King's side.

The knight smiled weakly, "Thank you, my Lord. I would have come sooner, but I was very far away."

"Take the men back to Camelot. All of them. Everyone should be buried with full honours." Arthur's men had grown silent as their King's voice grew weaker.

"Your exile has ended. You are needed in Camelot. As is its Queen. Make sure she arrives soon so the more petty nobles don't begin squabbling over who has the right."

"But my Lord –" It was Gawain who spoke, a bandage on his right thigh, "My Lord, Surely she no longer holds the title, she will be challenged." Merlin was glad that at least one knight did not object to Gwen reclaiming the throne. With Arthur – With Arthur not there, they would need her calm and her just rulings if Camelot and indeed Albion was to stay together. And She needed support.

"She was never stripped of the title of Queen and every man here will defend her" Merlin gave a watery grin. He may be dying but Arthur still thought he could command his army. The irony was that he could.

Gawain bowed. "I will protect her, my King." Murmurings of agreement swept around the gathered knights as Arthur's eyes met Merlin's.

"Promise me you will look after them. And look after yourself."

"Arthur-" Merlin didn't get to finish his sentence as he heard the unmistakable sound of blades being drawn.

"Le Fay" Someone spat.

"I'm here to see Arthur. Please. I just want to see my brother." The voice was unsure, and sounded filled with tears.

"Arthur was getting weaker now, and knew his voice would not be heard by the knights, so he looked at Merlin and tried to nod. Merlin did not need it. With so many year of serving his King, he knew what he was thinking.

"Let her pass." Merlin commanded.

After a moment's hesitation, the knights did and Morgana walked towards the three men on the ground.

"Morgana."

Hearing her proper name she gave a sad smile. "Arthur." she reached out her hands to touch him but hesitated as if she was unsure where to touch. Her left hand cupped his face and his right hand lay on his chest next to Merlins, so she too, could feel his ever-slowing heart beat.

"Arthur I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I betrayed you. And I'm sorry I did not see this until it was too late"

The king was losing strength. Both Merlin and Morgana had to lean over to hear Arthurs reply, "If you were betraying me, why are you here, while Mordred lies less than 15 paces over. And besides, this is the only way I'm going to escape your nagging now you're back. Merlin's too. Peace at last" He said with a faint smile. Morgana bent her head down even further to hear his last sentence that eluded Merlin due to the Kings inability to raise his voice.

Merlins tears grew so thick he did not see Arthurs eyes grow distant, but he did feel his heart give one last beat before stilling.

"No. No. Arthur. Not yet. _Arthur_!"

He did not realise he was shaking Arthurs body, nor did he notice the unexpected sudden wind that began as grief-stricken, he lost control of his powers.

He _did_ feel someone rip him away from Arthur's body. "No! No I need to- I have to-"

"He's gone Merlin," Lancelot's voice pierced his grief filled haze. "He's gone."

"No he's not, I can bring him back."

"Merlin Arthur does not want that. You promised him you wouldn't use that for him. Besides, who would you kill in his stead?"

"Me." Both Merlin and Lancelot were surprised at Morgana's voice, and looked to where she was, holding Arthurs body to her, misery written across her features. "I have brought nothing but trouble to this kingdom. And this kingdom needs Arthur." She looked down at the man in her arms.

"No." Merlin said, his head clearing, "Arthur was dying and yet hearing that you were back gave him reason to smile. He thanked me for bringing his sister back to him. I will not sacrifice you." He continued softly "I will not sacrifice anyone."

Merlin was numb. His king was gone, and Merlin's spirit had left with him.

"Come Morgana, You must help me make pallets for the fallen soldiers so they can transport them back to Camelot." He said, looking at Lancelot for approval.

Lancelot nodded and began ordering a pyre to be built for all the remaining bodies Mordred's army.

Merlin and Morgana were not the most powerful magicians in Albion for no reason. They had soon created enough Pallets for all the fallen soldiers and their King.

"Go with them" He told Morgana. Camelot will need protecting. Just as it always has" He gave a half smile, thinking of his prince from so long ago and the trouble he had to go through to keep him, and Camelot safe.

Morgana nodded, even though he could see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes. "And if I need help, you will come?"

The thought of entering Camelot without Arthur was almost too much to bear. "I will. When the Queen returns, I will also to give my official blessing. And if you ever need me..."

"I'll find a way to contact you."

Merlin nodded and walked off into the direction of the forest.

"Merlin? Where are you going?" He heard a knight ask.

"Let him go." That was Lancelot. "Let him go."


	3. Start Of An Era

He entered the outskirts of Camelot. It was only a few weeks since he'd been here last, but it felt like an age.

Arthur was gone. This was no longer home for him, It couldn't be without Arthur.

But he needed to come, needed to show his support to the others. Needed to show that he believed Gwen was right for the throne. Than Lancelot was needed here, and Morgana was no longer a threat.

He walked up to the castle ignoring the whispers

"Lord Merlin has returned." He almost snapped at them that he was not a Lord, and he never would be. He was a manservant. Was. Was a manservant to the best man he had ever met. And now he was just a hermit.

He was met by Guinevere, Lancelot, Morgana and Gawain, Gawain still limping.

Gwen held out her hands for a hug, but Merlin stayed his distance and bowed "My Queen."

"Merlin" Gwen responded regally, seriously but with eyes that shined of mischief. Her eyes always did give her away. So much like Arthur.

"Sir Knights." Lancelot was not held back by Merlins demeanour, but crossed the gap and hugged him.

"Thanks for coming Merlin. Even when..." He drifted off, but Merlin heard him all the same; _Even when Arthur is no longer here_. Merlin hugged back accepting the comfort.

Gawain was next to come forward, thanking him for coming. "We need your support; some people don't believe she deserves the crown," he told him.

Finally he greet Morgana, "My Lady."

Morgana smirked and for a moment Merlin was thrown back into a time where there were four youths, each trying to learn where they fit in life. She had always seemed the most confident.

"Merlin. Not going to poison me again I hope?"

Merlin laughed. So much like Arthur.

* * *

Finally they all entered the castle and retreated to the audience room.

Gwen Sat on her Throne, Morgana stood off to her right, Lancelot to her left, Gawain to his left. Merlin stood in front of them awkwardly.

"Tonight we shall hold a feast. You shall sit at the High table with Morgana and me."

"Do I need to propose a toast as an endorsement or something?"

Gwen Looked at Morgana, who nodded, before turning to Lancelot and Gawain who also nodded. Looking at this exchange, Merlin was reminded of meetings of the knights.

"My queen," he began.

"We five are alone. It is Gwen"

Merlin nodded in acceptance. "Gwen. Have you called a meeting with your knights since your return?"

When Gwen shook her head he continued, "Perhaps consider; The King..." he stopped and swallowed closing his eyes. Opening them he tried again, "Arthur was respected for many reasons, but one was his fairness. The fact he used a round table where he was equal to everyone there caused many to respect him.

"And many to scorn him," Gawain reminded him.

Merlin nodded. "The fact is, some of these knights are loyal to you only because of their loyalty and promise to Arthur or their loyalty to Lance or Gawain. Talk to them. Hear their thoughts. Make them respect you as they did Arthur."

"I am not the warrior Arthur was"

Merlin smiled in agreement, "Not quite, but I have seen you fight. You will earn their respect and their loyalty."

* * *

That night when Merlin approached the great hall he could hear the noise of the party. Suddenly his wish to be anywhere but here increased exponentially and he paused.

"It's not the same without him." Merlin spun to face Lancelot. "I would do anything to bring him back, to go back five years when we were happy."

"It's been longer than five years if we wanted to go to a time when we were _all_ happy," Merlin said thinking of Morgana. "Sorry Lancelot, I keep forgetting, he was your best friend too."

Lancelot gave a small smile. "He was the second person to see who I was even without my noble background. He was one of the best people I have ever met, and he would hate to see the person he cared about most drowning in his own misery."

Merlin returned the grin, "Your right. Right now, the prat would be yelling at me for standing here like an idiot when we should be going to the feast"

"It is in your honour after all."

"Great." Merlin said sarcastically.

"And you have a speech to make."

"Even better."

* * *

"Arthur was a good King. Arthur was a just King. Mostly Arthur was a Trusted King. Trusted by his servants, Trusted by his knights, but most importantly Trusted by his people.

When he was forced to uphold the law and sentence Queen Guinevere to execution, he ensured she would not be stripped of her title. Why? Because he, like I, prayed for divine intervention. Which would mean the Queen would still be alive to take the throne the day that he died.

Whilst it was not _divine_ intervention, fortunately for us our Queen was saved. So I say we continue to trust King Arthur. We trust that he knew what our country needed, We trust his choice for Camelot's new leader." Merlin sat down embarrassed as the court remained quiet after his speech. Glancing over to his friends he saw Morgana, Lancelot and Gawain smile approvingly.

A lone clap was heard and the trickle of applause soon increased to the level of thunder, the applause echoing in the stone room.

Merlin smirked as he caught Gwen blushing.

* * *

"Must you go?" Gwen asked

"Yes. Morgana knows how to contact me should you ever need me" Merlin replied. "It's just that-"

"Arthur. This place feels like Arthur doesn't it?" Gwen finished for him. "I feel it too." She paused, her eyes sad. "I know what he meant to you." It was true. She was one of the few who knew how close he and Arthur really were. "Merlin I need you."

"You don't. You have a court sorcerer, a chief advisor-"

"A friend. I need my best friend."

Merlin smiled sadly. "Take a leaf out of Arthur's book. Become best friends with your court sorcerer. Morgana needs a good friend – someone she can truly trust- as much as you do, and there was once a time when you were just that."

Merlin could see Gwen was still not happy, "Merlin, I ... What's this?" she asked him looking at the ink pot and scroll he had just conjured for her.

"For when Lance and Gawain are being too noble for their own good and Morgana is getting on your nerves. Write to me. I'll figure a way to have the notesm sent to me wherever I am. I might not be here, but I won't be gone." With that Merlin bowed and turned to leave Camelot.


End file.
